BaetheMei
Who is BaetheMei? BaetheMei, also know as Bae, she's known to be cute and crazy but also deadly. She can be aggressive to some people and kind to others she may seem evil or dangerous but in the end Bae has a good heart and will love her friends and family she is mostly know as the Meme Queen and to be KuriGames' daughter. Lore Biography/History BaetheMei mostly uses these three characters. BaetheMei No one really knows who was her birth parents are in fact it's a mystery what her age really is. She was alone with no one to help her until a strange man walked up to her and said "hey there, I am the famous KuriGames would you like to come live with me?" Bae then looked up at the guy and smiled as she nodded her head yes as Kuri took her home and into the family. BaetheMei has a tendency to create avatars designed to tease her friends. Bae is currently married to a little reindeer named Yash and they had a huge wedding ceremony with all of their friends. Now Bae is happily married and enjoying life, creating memes, and terrifying her friends. Nephalem Bae Was trained by Nephalem Kuri and Nephalem Don and Sora_Ichi. She has the ability to take souls, make contracts, and stop time. Bae can use the many different fighting techniques and skills she's learned along with a contract she made with The Don that allows her to tap into the millions of souls he's taken to unleash incredible demonic abilities. Bae was trained the basics by Kuri but ended up joining sides with The Don in his fight against Kuri. In her final form, she grows massive red and blue wings, horns, and the area around her becomes her dimension. Bounty Hunter Bae The Bounty Hunter Bae first appeared when she was meeting Nephalem Kuri while she was on a hunt for Ryan1993uk. After meeting Kuri, Bae continued the hunt for Ryan and eventually ended up working for SpiralGod, who together fought Sora_Ichi and a few of his buddies SpiralGod ended up being defeated and Bae went on to find more work as a mercenary until she heard about a guy pretending to be kuri. So she hired Sora's group to hunt down the imposter and when the job was done they invited her to join their little group called The Demon Dogs. After a few training sessions where she was hired to train some of the new recruits, she disappeared from The Demon Dogs and went on to do other work and never to be seen again.... Trivia * Bae is know for being the Meme Queen of VRChat. * Bae also loves to bully or pick on their brother NekoKillzone and tends to attack people at random. * Bae's Mom, XerTmet punishes her all the time and tends to dislike her meme creations. * XerTmet once took away Bae's birthdays as a punishment and because of this, Bae no longer ages and so she never grows old. * Bae opposes the lewdness of VRChat and attacks people when they are. * They recently met their 'rival' Lolathon, and even tried to murder the rival meme clown. The only one who rivals Bae with the number of avatars is also the Meme Clown. * As of recent, Bae and XerTmet have been fighting for some unknown reason. * They recently started to take a liking to You'veGotTheTouch and is even dressing like him for Halloween. * They're the best shop keeper and they sell nothing but memes. * With LilBagel being the parent to XerTmet, and LilBagel marrying Crumbster, this makes the chicken man Bae's grandfather. Category:People Category:Characters